Service providers and device manufacturers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. One area of interest has been the development of social networking services and/or social media services such as Facebook™ and Flickr™. With these services, users can upload media, such as images, to share with other users. However, as the use of such services becomes more prevalent, the media shared over these services can be widely distributed (e.g., via the Internet). However, the wide distribution of media that captures the likenesses of people can lead to privacy concerns, particularly when pictures capture candid or potentially embarrassing moments. Accordingly, service providers and device manufactures face significant technical challenges in protecting the privacy of users depicted or represented in media shared social networking or other media sharing services.